Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in North America
This is a timeline of various political, legal, military, social, economic and environmental events that have occurred in South America (a region encompassing the states of Canada, Greenland, USA and Mexico) that are relevant to libertarian socialism. 1100s * 1100s: The first Hopi villages are established. * 1142: The Haudenosaunee Confederacy is created following an anti-authoritarian, egalitarian and pacifist revolution. 1700s * Shay's Rebellion 1800s * 1826: First farmworkers strike in California. * 1868: The South Carolina Commune is created, attempting to create a racially-equal, socialist society on a large scale. * 1892: Alexander Berkman and Emma Goldman try to kill Henry Clay Frick in retaliation for Frick's hiring of Pinkerton detectives to break up the Homestead Strike, resulting in the deaths of seven steelworkers. Although badly wounded, Frick survives, and Berkman is arrested and eventually sentenced to 22 years in prison. 1900s * 1905: The IWW is founded at a conference of 200 anarchists, socialists and marxists in Chicago, USA. * 1909: The New York Shirtwaist Strike occurs, as Jewish immigrant women workers go on strike against poor working conditions. * 1913 10,000 clothing workers went on strike in Rochester, NY for the 8 hour day, a 10% wage increase, union recognition and better benefits. Ended in April after employers agreed not to discriminate against union members. * 1917: The Camp Logan Mutiny occurs in Texas as black soldiers attempt to resist racism and the police. * 1919: The Seattle Uprising occurs in Seattle, Washington, USA as an attempted anarcho-syndicalist revolution. * 1919: inmates at Fort Leavenworth strike * 1936: Akron Strike * 1963: The Birmingham Uprising occurs in Birmington, Alabama, USA. * 1979: Citizens across Maine, USA begin a campaign to close the Yankee Nuclear Power Plant. * 1981: The BC Telephone Work-In occurs in Canada. * 1986: the Hormel meat plant in Ottumwa, IA, was shut down by a mass picket of strikers from the Austin plant, who were fighting pay cuts. Mgmt fired most of the staff, with support of the UFCW union. Workers fought until June but were defeated * 1990: The Oka Uprising occurs, as Mohawk warriors in Oka, Canada defend themselves police and white supremacists who are backing the destruction of sacred land for a golf course. * 1993: Navajo and Hopi tribes campaign to remain on Black Mesa lands and protect it from coal mining * 1994: The Zapatista Revolution begins, leading to the formation of MAREZ and the beginning of the Chiapas Conflict. * 1994: Hotel workers in Bermuda launch an unsuccessful strike over wage theft. * 1995: The Gustafsen Lake Standoff occurs in British Columbia, Canada * 1995: The Ipperwash Uprising occurs in Ontario, Canada. * 1999: The Battle of Seattle occurs in Washington, USA. 2000s * 2011: Cherán, Mexico becomes self-governing following a small revolution. * 2014: Citizens in South Portland, Maine of a port upgrade that could exploit tar sand oil. * 2015: Students in universities across Maine, USA win a disinvestment campaign against the coal industry. * 2016: Redneck Revolt is founded in the US. * 2017: Parkdale Rent Strike. * 2018: The Red for Ed strike wave begins in schools across the US. * 2018: The Marriott Hotels Strike occurs, leading to a big increase in wages and better working conditions. * 2019: Flights into NYC's LaGuardia airport were halted by a sick-out of air-traffic controllers during a govt shutdown by Pres Donald Trump to try to get funding for a border wall. IRS and TSA workers had also called in sick. Just hours later, Trump caved. See Also * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Central America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in the Caribbean * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in South America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Middle Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southeast Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Oceania Category:North America Category:Canada Category:USA Category:Greenland Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Timelines Category:Mexico